The Greatest Love Story Ever Told
by lord-is-it-mine
Summary: Straight up poetry, plain and simple. Each chapter is another poem about a hunter and his angel.
1. Breathless

_(Dean to Cas)_

* * *

The first time  
I said  
"I need you."  
I never knew how much.  
And the next time  
I pleaded-  
"I need you."  
And right then,  
you needed me to need you  
that much.  
And here I am now,  
by some goddamn miracle;  
needing you,  
holding you,  
kissing you breathless.

(rk)


	2. Good

_(Dean to Cas)_

* * *

There are lots of things I'm not good at.  
Self-esteem.  
Small talk.  
Conversations about feelings.

There are lots of things I'm not good for.  
Debts.  
Myself.  
The people I love.

There are lots of things I just can't do.  
Dance.  
Fly.  
Live without you.

(rk)


	3. The Matter of Percentages

_(Cas to Dean)_

* * *

I am 10% broken,  
and 90% lost;  
But you see me  
as 100% yours

You are 10% starlight,  
and 90% everything I will ever need;  
and I see you,  
as 100% mine

(rk)


	4. There is Something to be Said

_(Cas to Dean)_

* * *

There is something to be said  
about the way one says another's name.  
If they do not know that person,  
their name is a question.  
If they hate that person,  
their name is a curse.  
And if they love that person,  
their name is a prayer.

There is something to be said  
about the way I say your name.  
It has never been a question (for I have always known you),  
and never a curse (though sometimes you might have thought it was).  
It has always been  
(you have to believe)  
nothing short  
of a prayer.

There is something to be said  
about the way you say my name.  
It was once a question (for you were always so unsure),  
but never a curse (though I sometimes feel as though it should have been).  
It has always been  
(this I hoped but never believed)  
nothing less  
than a prayer.

(rk)


	5. Warrior

_(Dean to Cas)_

* * *

You once told me  
you were a warrior of God.  
When you said warrior,  
I imagined you meant a knight  
in shining armour,  
proudly facing battle.  
But no matter how hard I tried,  
I could never picture you  
in anything but that goddamned trench coat.

You came home to me today,  
and the coat was gone;  
as was the armour, I soon realised.  
It had been scratched and bent and broken  
and torn from you  
somewhere along the way-  
you had the scars on your back to prove it.

But a warrior is not defined by his armour-  
he is defined by what he fights for.

You fought for the father you believed in- the father who cared.  
You fought for choice- even if you were misled.  
And you fought the hardest to save me.

You are the one who cared when God didn't.  
You are freedom.  
You are my warrior.

(rk)


	6. Five Years Ago Today, Sparks Flew

_(1- Cas 2- Dean, written for the five year anniversary on Sept. 18th 2013)_

* * *

When did you know you would love him?  
Was it the first time he said your name?  
When you lost track of time,  
in those endless green eyes,  
did you know you'd never be the same?

And when did you know that you loved him?  
Was it when he found you and held you again?  
You tried and you tried,  
but you just couldn't hide,  
from the love of the righteous man.

(rk)

When did you know you would love him?  
Was it the first time you heard his name?  
When some part of your mind,  
thought of cosmic blue eyes,  
did you know you'd never be the same?

And when did you know that you loved him?  
Was it when you found him and held him again?  
And then you thought how,  
did I ever live without,  
my angel, my saviour, my friend.

(rk)


	7. Come Back to Me

_(Dean to Cas)_

* * *

They say  
absence  
makes the heart grow fonder-  
but really it just hurts:  
truly,  
deeply,  
physically-  
an aching in my chest.

Physical pain I can deal with.  
Bleeding lips, scratches and cuts.  
Broken jaws, noses and bones.  
Cracked ribs, skin and fingernails.  
These things I can stand.

But the torture  
of not having you here,  
of not knowing where you are,  
of not being with you,  
is something I don't think I can take much longer.

So please  
(I love you) I need you  
Come back to me.

(rk)


	8. Don't Ask Me

_(Dean, in reference to Cas being possessed by the Leviathans)_

* * *

I am not one for simple answers.  
If you ask me what colour the sky is,  
I will not say 'blue';  
I will say it is the colour of his eyes right before they fell.  
If you ask me what colour blood is,  
I will not say 'red';  
I will say it is the colour of the life leaving his body.  
If you ask me what love is,  
I will not say 'a more profound bond';  
I will say it was his voice  
when he said "I am going to find some way to redeem myself to you."  
If you ask me what pain is,  
I will not say 'physical suffering';  
I will say that it was  
him thinking there is something he could do  
that I would not forgive him for.

(rk)


	9. Fallen

_Cas to Dean_

* * *

Since I lost my grace,  
I have been trying to understand  
as much as possible about the experiences of humans.  
and while personal hygiene is fascinating,  
one thing in particular has caught my eye-  
falling in love.

I asked you first, of course;  
"Why is it called _falling in love_?"  
You looked at me strangely,  
shrugged and said,  
"I don't know."  
I wondered why that was your answer-  
if you truly did not know the feeling,  
or if you simply did not wish to admit the opposite.

I read somewhere  
(I have been reading excessively)  
that falling in love with someone  
is the action of doing nothing,  
and still being pulled over the edge.

In my studies, I have discovered,  
that it is said  
one falls in love with the face first,  
and the soul second.

Your soul was the first I saw of you  
(I had been sent to save it).  
I saw it at its lowest point  
and it was what I can only call  
glorious.

And since then,  
I have fallen,  
in every way imaginable.

(rk)


	10. Stars Died For You

_Cas to Dean (inspired by the fanfiction Ad Astra by nhixxie on AO3)_

_link: /works/1013491_

* * *

I was a great cosmic being;  
a bright celestial traveller,  
a galaxy,  
a wandering spray of moons and suns,  
a web of light lost among the heavens.

And at the very center of me:  
the star my entire self revolved around.

Your heart was made from its heart.  
Your soul was formed from its heat.  
The blood that flows through your veins  
is its glowing fire-  
and the bones of the hands that now hold me  
are filled with its shining dust.

(rk)


End file.
